The general objective of this project is to examine differentials in earnings and occupational status among men in a wide variety of different racial and ethnic groups in the United States in 1970 and 1960. Data being analyzed are the 1960 and 1970 1-in-100 Public Use Samples of the U.S. Census. Regression techniques are being employed to decompose differences in mean earnings and mean occupational status between majority white males (native whites of native parentage, with English mother tongue, and without Spanish surname) and males from each ethnic group in turn. The differences will be decomposed to determine what specific factors are responsible for the earnings and occupational status gaps. A large variety of human capital variables and area characteristics representing the labor market context will be analyzed. In addition the differences will be broken down into a compositional component (due to differences in prior determinants, such as age or education) and a "payoff" component (due to differences in "returns" to those prior determinants). The payoff component is often interpreted as an index to labor market discrimination, and it will be useful in examining the question of the level of discrimination faced by a wide variety of American ethnic groups. Changes between 1960 and 1970 will also be examined.